Repercussions
by LanternLight13
Summary: After the fall of the Glades people had to move on. For Oliver and his team it was a little harder with Tommy Merlyn still asleep in his coma. But when he wakes up Oliver might be ready to move forward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story can be read on its own but it is a companion piece to my other two stories, _Priorities_ and _Consequences _and rounds out the trilogy set immediately after the season one final. I started to write this before season two but got stuck half way, so it is a little (read very) far away from where the show ended up.**

**Warnings: No mentions of specific events and contains some violence.**

**Takes place right after the end of season one, and in an AU where Tommy lived.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Sunday afternoon and Felicity was making her weekly pilgrimage to Tommy Merlyn's hospital room.

It had been over two months since the destruction of the Glades and Oliver had helped pull Tommy's nearly dead body out of the ruins of CNRI. It had been a long night for everyone involved, but Tommy had pulled through and lived, though not quite the way everyone had hoped. He was still in a coma, moved to one of the permanent rooms at the Starling General Hospital. The doctors had hinted at turning off the life-support, but with no living family members present to give the order and having been told in no uncertain terms by a lawyer, a detective and two angry billionaires that it was not going to happen, they had let it be.

And that was why every week just before the end of visiting hours, Felicity came to see Tommy. Between angst filled visits from Oliver, desperate and lonely visits from Laurel and the sad ones from Thea, she figured that she would be a nice breath of simplicity. After all they said coma patients could hear people talking to them. Laurel no doubt would talk of her guilt and regret, she had caught Oliver talking about the Island and all its complications and Thea talking about the old days, full of what was and would never be. Felicity had never really met Tommy, never talked to him, so she talked about funny moments in her week, the latest thing gone viral on the internet, what movies and TV shows Tommy had missed or what had happened in the news. The small things, just for ten minutes, once a week.

This particular Sunday she was stopping by after leaving the Verdant basement. Oliver still wasn't going out weekly as the Hood, but he was keeping tabs and every once in a while he deemed a situation important enough for him to 'hood-up' as Diggle liked to call it. A few fake Glades charities and one or two insurance companies who denied claims were targeted, but that was more of Felicity's cyber terrorism than him putting the fear of God into people. So it was after an exhausting day of staring at the little numbers and figures on her computer screen that she dropped into the seat next to Tommy's bed. He was still as usual, his beard thicker than he had ever worn it when awake, his skin pale from lack of outdoor light.

Even if he did wake up he would have a hard time of rehabilitation, not to mention the scars on his chest from when an iron bar had gone right through him.

Felicity smothered a yawn before she launched into that week's story.

* * *

"So…who's the girl?"

Oliver blinked, looking up from his paperwork as Thea wandered into his office at Verdant. "What?"

"Someone from a jewellery store rang for you at the house. Apparently the selection you requested is ready."

"Your point?"

"Mum isn't really in the position to wear jewellery and my birthday isn't for months. Therefore, who's the girl? And I know it isn't Laurel. You two finally sorted out your stuff."

"And how would you know that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We had coffee last week."

"Anything else about my social life that I should know, Speedy?"

"Well you do have to get a date for the charity ball being held by some stuffy company in a few weeks."

"I already knew that."

"Oh, so the jewellery is bribery to get the girl to go with you," Theo teased.

Oliver snorted. "I don't need jewellery to get the girl."

"So there _is_ a girl! It's Felicity Smoak isn't it. That IT girl from the company. Why haven't you introduced us yet, Ollie."

"Whoa, Speedy, slow down."

"Wait, you haven't asked her yet?! Oliver, you don't spring a charity ball on a girl without giving her enough time to find a dress, not to mention matching shoes. I taught you better than that, brother."

Oliver opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Can't you see I'm busy," he grumbled, gesturing at the papers that littered his desk.

"Don't be an idiot, Oliver," Thea laughed as she walked out.

* * *

Felicity woke up, not realising that she had fallen asleep in the first place. She was still in the hospital at Tommy's bedside, the constant beeping of the machines around him lulling her into sleep. But what then had woken her, she wondered, lifting her head from where it had landed, next to Tommy's hand on the mattress.

"Who are you?" a raspy voice asked and Felicity looked up with wide eyes at the equally wide eyes of Tommy Merlyn. "Please don't tell me you are my wife and I have amnesia."

Felicity shrieked and fell off her chair while a bevy of nurses and doctors rushed into the room, responding to the change in readings off the machines.

Felicity was ordered out of the room and she ended up sitting on one of the hallway chairs in a state of shock.

Tommy was finally awake.

Tommy didn't know his father was dead.

Tommy didn't know Oliver had killed him.

Someone was going to have to call Oliver and tell him the news. Felicity knew it was going to end up being her.

"Dammit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing responses guys.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It went pretty much like Felicity expected.

Tommy was awake, no serious complications, though he was still being tested for every known neurological issue associated with time in a coma. Asides from that he had already started some physical therapy to build up the muscles in his body.

The police had spent some time with him before anyone else, asking him about his father's role in the destruction of the Glades. They had also given him the bad news about his father's demise. Tommy wasn't stupid and immediately realised that Oliver had lied, that he had killed him. Oliver only visited once and that was it. No one had any idea what had been said, but they all noticed Oliver was brooding more than usual. Laurel visited a few times, but she said Tommy wouldn't talk about anything serious and asked her to leave because he was tired after a while. Thea was asked to wait until he was feeling more energetic to visit again.

So it was with trepidation that Felicity entered the hospital the Sunday night a week after Tommy had woken. She was there to offer simplicity, just like before except now he was awake.

She knocked gently on the door and entered when she got a weary response.

"It's you again," Tommy said with a curious smile upon seeing her. "No one knew who you really were, asides from the fact you were not my fake-amnesia-wife."

Felicity gave an unladylike snort that made him laugh. "I think I'd remember getting married, though I suppose a vast amount of alcohol would do it, or if you were in a coma for that matter," she shrugged. "Hmm, I wonder about the legal ramifications of trying to marry someone in a coma." She saw the look of panic on Tommy's face. "Not that I would, mind you," she rushed to say. "Just that it would be an interesting standpoint with lots of lawyers and yeah…I'll stop now. I'm Felicity Smoak, by the way."

"That sounds familiar."

"I, uh, work for Oliver and the IT department at Queen consolidated. We never officially met, but I did some work at Verdant while you were there."

Tommy's face hardened. "Oliver sent you."

"No. He has no idea that I'm here. I'm kind of sneaking around behind his back, not that it's really any of his business, or that I have to sneak, but I digress." She gestured at the seat, "May I?"

He nodded slowly.

"Oliver once said that he liked to spend time with me because I was simple. Simple as in not complicated, not simple as in I'm an idiot, because I'm really not, don't let the blonde hair fool you." She coughed and continued. "I know most of the secrets Oliver is protecting, so he doesn't have to pretend or avoid or lie to me any more than your average person would do in a day."

"And you are telling me this why?"

"Because I know all about Oliver's nights and how you came to know. I know the real reason why you left Verdant. I know why you and Oliver _really_ aren't friends anymore. I know about your father and how he…died. So I am here to offer you a simple friendship, someone you can speak to in confidence, who won't judge, who won't lie and who will keep your secrets. You have a lot to work through physically and emotionally. So I'm offering you someone to lean on who knows what you can't tell others."

"Oliver really didn't put you up to this?"

"No. He'd hate the idea, but I think that's just because he's trying to ignore you. If he doesn't acknowledge it, it doesn't exist or something like that."

"And this is the guy that is supposed to be my best friend."

Felicity offered a quiet smile. "As someone who knows what really happened, let me be the first to tell you that Oliver loves you like a brother no matter what has happened between you two. He was the one that first found you when you were…injured."

"I remember that. That was when he lied to my face about my father," Tommy laughed hollowly.

"Yes he did," Felicity said calmly.

"I thought you were his friend?" Tommy accused.

"Like I said, I'm here to state the facts. You want to know about Oliver's reasons you are going to have to ask him yourself." She offered a pleasant smile. "On saying that, he did kind of save your life. With the help of Laurel, Detective Lance and Mr Diggle. It was a group effort really."

"Are you sure Oliver didn't send you?" Tommy grumbled.

"I'm just stating facts."

"Look, Felicity, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I'm not interested."

"Okay, I'll leave now, but I'll be back. Here," she passed him a computer tablet she had bought the day before. "Hospitals are boring and so is daytime TV. I've loaded it with a few games that I thought you'd like, as well as the best movies and TV shows you've missed in the last two months. There is also an archive of the Starling City newspaper if you want to read about everything that has happened, but just a warning – it isn't very nice to the Merlyn name."

"I have no doubt. But this isn't necessary, Felicity."

She shrugged. "If the situation was reversed I'd want my tablet. Think of it as a kind of late 'get better soon' present. Bye, Tommy."

She left the young man staring at the gift with a look of wonder.

* * *

Felicity jumped in her seat at the unexpected noise of Oliver throwing whatever he was training with at the wall. It was followed by an angry shout.

They were in the basement of Verdant, Felicity updating the computers while Oliver was taking a break from paperwork. It was all he saw lately, with the work from Verdant which was close to reopening as well as all the work he had to put into Queen Consolidated with its uneasy investors. Felicity helped where she could, but Oliver was under a lot of pressure. And then his best friend woke up and learned that Oliver had killed his father. Oliver wasn't really handling it so well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly as Oliver stalked past.

"Does it look like I want to talk about it?" he growled.

"Not really," Felicity mumbled.

Felicity jumped again as more sounds of crashing came from the end of the basement.

"What's got him in a mood?" Roy asked, coming through the outside door and walking up to her. Roy had only been a part of the team for a month, not yet mission ready, but he was a hard worker and seeing him, Diggle and Oliver spar was something else.

"Don't ask," Felicity sighed. Roy dropped into a seat next to her, throwing his jacket onto a table. "You too?" No one could brood like Oliver, but Roy has the same air about him.

"Thea wants me to go with her to some charity ball thing in a few weeks."

"What, you can face down hostile criminals but not a tuxedo?"

Roy glared. "It's a whole other world. Clothes more expensive than what I earn in a year, fancy manners, weird dancing and all those little forks."

Felicity smothered a laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny."

"No, no, I agree with you. I've had to go to one or two with Queen Consolidated. As long as you stay away from the people that look like they have a stick up their butt it's kind of fun. Plus, once you're in the food is free." Roy looked at her with hope in his eyes. "No, no way. Wipe that look off your face, mister."

"Oh, come on, Felicity. I don't know where to get a tux or how to dance. You can help me!"

"What about Thea?"

Roy shrugged shyly. "I'd like to surprise her."

"How can I say no to that? Fine, I'll help you."

"Help with what?" Oliver asked, walking up to them. He seemed to have finally worked off some steam.

"Roy here needs to learn some sophistication."

"Oh?" Oliver asked.

"Thea wants to take him somewhere other than Verdant," Felicity answered ignoring the glaring that followed between the two men.

She was used to it after a month of dealing with them both. She was _pretty_ sure Oliver had softened his attitude to Roy and was now just doing it to mess with his head.

She blinked, realising what she had just said. "Wait, Oliver, you were saying that you needed a new manager for the nightclub, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What about Thea?"

"What?"

"Thea knows everything about Verdant, she knows how the nightclub circuit works and whatever she doesn't know she'll pick up really quickly."

"She was saying how with CNRI still recovering that they couldn't take her on at the moment," Roy added, "and that she was looking for something else to do."

"It's a nightclub," Oliver said flatly, "she's too young."

"Running a nightclub and going to a nightclub are two very different things," Felicity said, going back to her computers. "Just think about it, Oliver."

"Fine," he sighed, going back to training.

* * *

Felicity poked her head through the door of Tommy's hospital room. "Knock, knock. You decent?"

"More than usual," Tommy laughed. Felicity walked in and took a seat next to the bed. Tommy was still pale, but he was sitting up and at least half of the machines that had crowded the room were gone.

"You said you'd be back," Tommy said, half surprised, half resigned.

"I seem to make a habit of helping people whether they like it or not. Not that you need help, well asides from the whole hospital thing, but I'm sure you are capable of you know doing things yourself." She saw the confused look on his face, "And yes, I do tend to ramble, so please stop me when I do." She took a breath. "How was your week?"

"Boring. Doctors, tests, physical therapy and repeat. Though the tablet did help, so thank you for that."

"Happy to help."

"So. How was your week?"

"I have to teach someone how to dance," she burst out. "Sorry, but a friend asked, and I said yes because he wants it to be a surprise for his girlfriend, but the last time I danced formally with a guy it kind of ended badly with one of my shoes stuck in the bridesmaid's hair. Not that it was my fault, but I don't think that I'd make a very good teacher and I know you just asked about my week, but I couldn't talk about this to my girlfriends because they'd ask about the guy and think we were together."

"Whoa, take a breath, Felicity."

"Sorry, I warned you about the babbling, right?"

"Yes, you did. But, seriously, I'd really like to know how you got your shoe in someone else's hair."

She looked at the genuine smile on his face and folded. "Fine, but this stays between the two of us and I expect an equally as embarrassing story from you. Deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Smoak, but yes, deal."

They shook on it, and Felicity proceeded to tell him about her cousin's eventful wedding. She was only halfway through when the nurses came around to signal the end of visiting hours. Tommy made her promise to come in the next day and finish the story and she agreed. A while later and she found herself at her home, whistling merrily as she hung up her coat and she realised that she had been at the hospital for nearly an hour, just talking. She had gone to Tommy to offer a no strings friendship but she hadn't realised that it was something she might need as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Step, two, three, four. And again, three, four," Felicity instructed as Roy tentatively led her around the empty floor of the nightclub.

"You need to hold her like you mean it," Diggle instructed from the side. He had heard the music from the basement and came up to see what was going on. That was twenty minutes ago and he was now seated on a stool at the bar, eating crisps while watching the amusing sight of Felicity teaching Roy how to dance. Roy was surprising awkward for someone who had the grace of a fighter and Felicity was unsurprisingly flustered at the whole situation.

"Not helping, Diggle," Felicity called out.

"Sorry!" Roy said as he stepped on her toe.

Diggle took pity on them.

"Stop looking at your feet, man," he said, standing up and joining them. "You have to lead her and not the other way around." He looked at him critically, "Have you ever seen someone do the waltz?"

"Wasn't really paying attention to the guy."

"Fair enough," Diggle chuckled. "Watch this."

He grabbed Felicity's hand with an accompanying "What? Hey!" from her and proceeded to twirl her around the room in time to the music. "See, it's the same steps, you just have to _lead_ your partner. Don't worry if you do a wrong step, just seem confident," he called as he and Felicity danced in a circle around Roy. "And then maybe you can do some moves." Diggle dipped Felicity, who shrieked.

"Let me up," she demanded, though she couldn't fully suppress her smile.

Diggle pulled her up. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Smoak," he said, bowing over her hand.

"You're welcome, John," she laughed, curtsying.

Roy took a breath, "Okay, I think I've got this."

There were a few mistakes, but between Diggle and Felicity, Roy managed to successfully waltz his away around the floor.

"Alright, I need a break," Felicity said after another two songs, "and a drink."

"But I nearly had it," Roy complained. "Just another song."

"In a minute," Felicity agreed, "but I think now is a good time to try on your tux. It'll be slightly different dancing in it."

"Do I have to?"

It had taken a considerable effort to get Roy to go shopping for a tuxedo. He had just wanted to rent one, but Felicity pointed out that this would probably not be his only formal event with Thea. Plus, Oliver would be paying for it, because a tuxedo would no doubt be useful what with the Hood's more exclusive targets. In the end Diggle had ambushed Roy and taken him to a tailor's.

"Come on, Roy, I'll teach you how to tie the bowtie," Diggle said, pushing him towards the basement.

"I thought you said a tie would be fine!"

Felicity watched them go before heading over to the bar where she hoped to find a bottle of water.

She found one waiting for her, as well as Oliver siting on a stool in the shadows.

"How much did you see?" she asked suspiciously taking the seat next to him and a bottle of water.

"Don't worry, Felicity, you're an excellent dancer."

She groaned. "This is your fault, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Your company hired me and then decided to throw balls for its employees so I apparently am the only woman Roy knows that is capable of surviving these events."

"Well I'm truly sorry that my company offered you a job. I can fire you if you like?"

"No, that won't be necessary," she said haughtily then smiled normally, "besides, I've already taught him how to dance. The worst is over."

"You did a good job," Oliver said sincerely.

"Thanks. I bet you're a good dancer. How many of these balls and the like have you actually gone to?"

"Too many to count. But speaking of going to balls…"

"Yes?" Felicity asked, curious as Oliver didn't often hesitate.

"This ball Roy is going to, it's for charity, and Thea and I have to go to boost the Queen name and all that." He took a deep breath and put on the smile that he reserved just for Felicity, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, as my date?"

It took a second for Felicity to register what Oliver had just said and another second to make sure she had heard right. "I…Oliver…What?"

He shrugged, embarrassed. "I thought it would be fun if we went together. It's not often that I can be myself at these events."

"I…" She was surprised, and instantly happy, she never thought Oliver would see her as anything else but the quirky IT girl, but then another thought struck her. "What about Laurel?"

That surprised Oliver and he said the first thing that came to mind. "She's going with someone else."

"Oh. Okay. No, well, thank you for asking me. I'd love to go with you, it will be fun."

Oliver watched as she smiled stiffly, stood and walked away. He was a bit surprised that she had kept her words to the minimum; usually she would have been going a mile a minute, saying something accidentally inappropriate. He had been prepared for a torrent of words, not a quiet Felicity. He wondered if there was something wrong. He had known for a while that Felicity liked him, but was content with friendship. He had just needed to take time to sort out his own life to realise that Felicity was not a girl he should let slip away. That Felicity was slowly but surely becoming the centre of his world.

Diggle and Roy walked forward from where they had caught the last few sentences of Oliver and Felicity's conversation.

"You're an idiot," Roy said flatly.

Oliver went to protest but Diggle cut him off. "He's right, man. You really are."

* * *

Tommy looked up with a smile when Felicity walked into his room. There was something so genuine about Felicity that she grew on you until you couldn't imagine not being friends with her.

"So, did anyone get hit with a shoe?" he asked, expecting a laugh and a story about how the dance lesson went. Instead he watched as Felicity's face crumbled and she started crying.

It took a while for Tommy to find out what had happened. Felicity calmed down quickly and apologised, but she refused to tell him because it had to do with Laurel and Oliver and she had sworn she wasn't going to bring that up with Tommy. Whether intentionally or not, Felicity had just put Tommy in exactly the right position to open up himself.

"If I tell you about me and Laurel, you have to tell me about you and Oliver. Deal?" Tommy asked reaching over to squeeze her hand.

Felicity nodded in surprise.

He explained that half of the problem with Oliver and Laurel getting together, while Tommy and Laurel were split up, was that Tommy couldn't talk to his best friend about it because his best friend was involved. It got more complicated when you factored in all the _other_ issues, but essentially it was because his best friend wasn't who Tommy thought he was.

"I just don't know what made him go from denying that he and Laurel had a chance to sleeping with her," Tommy finished.

"I might," Felicity said quietly.

"What?"

"This is something you should speak to Oliver about, but from what I can tell that was around the same time that Oliver realised that the Hood thing could end, soon. That he could stop."

Tommy sighed wearily. "I suppose that makes sense."

"You two really should talk."

"Don't," Tommy snapped. "Please, just don't." He took a calming breath and turned concerned eyes on her, "Now, it's your turn, what did Oliver do now?"

Felicity reluctantly told him how she had had a crush on Oliver since she had first met him. She then told him how he had asked her to the ball.

"I was so happy," she sighed. "For once he saw me as more than a friend. And I know he wasn't asking me as a friend, because he said it was a date and not a friend date. Right?" she asked, suddenly unsure.

"No, definitely a date-date," Tommy agreed.

"But then I go and stick my foot in it and ask about Laurel. He said that she was going with someone else which means he already asked her and she turned him down."

"He's an idiot."

She sniffed lightly, "I already knew that."

Tommy reached over and squeezed her hand. "It will work out, you'll see. Just promise me you won't wait for Oliver Queen if you find someone else that makes you happy."

Felicity smiled but didn't make the promise. She didn't like the odds of finding someone else who made her feel like she did around Oliver.

"Fine, but at least let me take you out on a date if Oliver doesn't pull his head out of his ass by the time I'm out of here."

That got a genuine smile. "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a few days later and Oliver hadn't seen Felicity since he had asked her to the charity ball. Her excuse was that QC was having the annual software update, which was legitimate, but Oliver thought it might be something he did. Diggle and Roy refused to comment on it, so Oliver was left with no one to talk to, which in turn made him think of Tommy.

He had distanced himself from his best friend, their last meeting ending with a shouting match resulting in Oliver being kicked out of the hospital room. Tommy had said not to come back, but they both knew what it was like to lose a best friend supposedly forever. The main thing that Oliver had learnt from the island was that friends and family were irreplaceable. With no place left to turn Oliver decided to visit the hospital. He wouldn't give up on his and Tommy's friendship.

He hesitated outside Tommy's open door but eventually knocked.

"Yes?" Tommy asked icily.

"I…can we talk? Please?"

Tommy sighed. "If we must."

Oliver entered and closed the door.

It was hours later when all that was needed to be said was said. They weren't back to the way it had been, but there was a possibility that they could be in time. They had too many years of friendship to throw it all away, but it would never be like before the island.

"You're an idiot, by the way," Tommy said afterwards.

"So I've been told. Any particular reason?"

"Felicity Smoak."

"What about her?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"Did you know that she comes in here at least once a week since I got here, and more recently four or five times a week?"

"I knew she had visited, but not that often," Oliver said, shocked.

"She offered me a simple friendship, you know. Someone to talk to about everything, no judgement, no opinion. I thought she was here on your behalf but I realised after a while she was just that kind of person. And you, Oliver Queen are an idiot. Who asks a girl out only to imply she was the next best option because your ex was busy?"

"What? I didn't do that. Besides, everyone knows that Laurel and I are over."

"Everyone, really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, so obviously you told Felicity then. Because you wouldn't want to leave something that important unsaid."

Oliver was silent.

"You're an idiot, Oliver. You don't deserve her."

"I know."

* * *

Felicity frowned at the knock on the door. It was the night of the charity ball, but Oliver wasn't due to pick her up for another fifteen minutes.

She had sensed that Oliver wanted to talk to her about something, but the last week had been hectic with QC, Verdant and the Hood all having some form of emergency back-to-back. They had been lucky to get the night off.

Felicity slowly made her way over to the door. She was in heels and didn't want to trip, not after all the work she had put into her outfit. She was going out with Oliver Queen after all. She had decided on wearing an old but fashionable dress she had bought for a friend's wedding; it was dark blue, high at the neck but low at the back and fell to the floor in a simple silhouette. Her hair had been difficult but eventually she had gotten into a twist at the back of her head. The strands of hair that fell out around her face looked good enough that no one would realise that it wasn't intentional.

Reaching the door she looked through the peephole and wasn't that surprised to see Oliver standing on her doorstep. Stepping back she let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," he said.

"Er, hi. You're a little early, not that it's a bad thing, much better than being late." She coughed. "Do you want to sit down? I just have to add a thing or two before I'm ready."

"Felicity…"

She turned to face a nervous Oliver. He was wearing a fitted tuxedo and held his body confidently, but his eyes were darting all over the room. Finally he steeled himself and met Felicity's eyes.

She watched him relax and blushed slightly when he looked over her dress. Automatically she went to adjust her glasses for something to do with her hands, but realised that she wasn't wearing them. Oliver took that opportunity to take her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm actually quite bad at asking girls out. They usually asked me," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oliver, you don't have to…"

"Laurel and I have been over for a while now. I should have made that clear before I asked you on a date. You weren't a second choice." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry that it took so long for me to figure out how I feel about you."

Felicity smiled softly, shocked by what Oliver was implying. "You don't have to apologise, Oliver, but thank you."

He shook his head. "You deserve a lot more than an apology. I," he cleared his throat, "I got you something. It's not much but I thought of you when I saw it." He pulled a black velvet box out of his jacket and handed it over.

Shocked, Felicity took the box and tentatively opened it. Inside was a pair of expensive earrings. They looked to Felicity like something from the 1920s, the silver at the top entwining with the bright blue sapphires at the bottom. They were classic, yet quirky, elegant but bright.

She was speechless for a moment. It was too much and Oliver had said it wasn't at all. She had half a mind to refuse the gift, but Oliver would take it personally.

Standing on her toes she gave a surprised Oliver a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, they are gorgeous."

She was rewarded with a small blush on Oliver's cheeks as she excused herself to finish getting ready. She switched her old earrings out for Oliver's gift and grabbed her bag for the night. Taking a last look at herself in the mirror she made the conscious decision to not think about the fact that Oliver Queen was taking her out, that there would be paparazzi, that she was wearing a fortune in jewellery and she would have to meet people that defined their lives by the amount of money in their bank account. Taking a breath she returned to her front room where Oliver was waiting.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and they left, Felicity locking her door.

Oliver took her hand as they headed downstairs to where Diggle would be waiting.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Oliver said.

"So do you. I mean not beautiful, because you are but that would be weird calling you that, so I mean handsome." Oliver chuckled. "Please tell me you have a plan to stop me embarrassing myself in front of all the rich people."

"It's not embarrassing, it's endearing. Everyone will love you, Felicity, trust me."

"I always do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This place is amazing," Felicity said staring out of the car window at all the lights and people in front of the building where the charity ball was being held.

Diggle chuckled from behind the wheel, "Wait until you see inside."

Felicity turned back to the inside of the car. Oliver had been silent for the ride over but he had a small smile on his face as he looked between her and Diggle. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile for so long. "Are you sure you want me at this thing?" she asked again. "We all know I'm going to say something awkward."

"You'll be fine, Felicity," Diggle reassured her.

Felicity arched an eye at Oliver when he didn't say anything.

"Diggle's right," Oliver admitted. "But if it makes you feel better I'll double my donation each time you ramble – hey!" He put his arms up in defence as she whacked him with her bag.

"You're up, guys," Diggle announced as he pulled up to the entrance. "Felicity, you look lovely and despite what you think you can charm anyone. If at any time you want to leave, just say the word."

"Thanks, John."

"Oliver," he said warned, "remember what I said."

"I remember," he answered as Diggle got out of the car and went to open the door for him.

Felicity gave him a look.

"Diggle may have given me the 'hurt her and I'll hurt you' talk," Oliver shrugged sheepishly before Diggle opened the car door for him.

It was because of that that when Oliver reached into the car to help Felicity out that she was smiling genuinely and not panicked by the prospect of the photographers.

Taking in everything at once proved to be impossible for Felicity and Oliver ended up holding her close to his side as they walked up to the doors, the media and some of the public held off to the sides behind barriers. Diggle took up a place on the other side of Felicity as a valet took the car, the plan being to stop the photographers getting a good shot of her.

Once inside Diggle branched off to the edge of the huge ballroom where most of the other bodyguards were hovering. Oliver and Felicity paused on the threshold.

"You ready for this?" Oliver asked giving her one more chance to back out.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Felicity laughed softly.

Oliver offered her his hand and she gratefully took it. She looked down at their joined hands in wonder. When she looked up at Oliver's she found him looking down at their hands as well with a soft smile on his face. Oliver raised his eyes to meet hers and she held them for a moment seeing that he wasn't wearing a mask for once.

Together they stepped into the room.

* * *

Once Felicity got over her nerves and most people had drunk enough to find anything funny she found herself enjoying the party. She expected Oliver to mingle more, not because he was the type but because it was expected of him, but after the speeches and the barest of introductions he was content to spend time with just her.

Thea and Roy stopped by to talk a few times throughout the night. The younger Queen warmed to Felicity immediately when she found out she was responsible for Roy's newfound dancing abilities, the way her brother was looking at Felicity notwithstanding.

Oliver nearly got Felicity onto the dance floor but she spotted the food table first.

"Do you mind?" she asked. "I kind of forgot to eat I was so nervous about tonight."

Oliver gave her a disapproving glare but linked arms with her and escorted her over to the table.

"Do you recommend anything, Mr Queen?" Felicity asked, looking over the food. "I can't actually tell what it is." It looked good, but it was all fancy bite size pieces that didn't look anything like the food it was made of. They had obviously employed an artsy chef.

"Oliver," an older gentleman called and approached them, "how are you?"

"I'll just be a minute," Oliver apologised, leaning into her to murmur in her ear. "Try the green ones."

Felicity spent the next five minutes sampling the food while Oliver was dragged through a business conversation with one of his father's old friends. Looking around the room Felicity recognised several of Starling City's elite.

Felicity was amazed that she could fit in to a degree amongst all the fine gowns and sparkling jewellery. She supposed she stood out to those who knew the associated price tags for her outfit but that didn't worry her and never had. She'd always chosen clothing that she liked and didn't care about other's opinions.

She wasn't the only one that stood out somewhat. She had noticed a few of the suited up bodyguards around the room keeping an eye on a shabbily dressed, middle-aged man. It was not nearly as bad as wearing a power blue tuxedo, but his suit was out of style and worn. He had obviously scored an invite to the event based on how much the other guests were eying him and he hadn't been thrown out, but he was an anomaly.

She watched Roy and Thea for a while as they were dancing. Roy was doing an adequate job but judging by the shared smiles of the couple they couldn't care less about how good they were at dancing. She met Diggle's eyes from where he was standing at the side of the room and they shared a smile.

Turning back to the food, Felicity decided she would grab one more piece before she rescued Oliver from his conversation. Facing the room once more she noticed someone else approaching the table. It was the guy in the worn suit. She glanced at him and something shiny caught her attention.

He was only a few meters away when she recognised that there was a knife in his hand. He wasn't looking at her but at someone else behind her. She immediately looked behind her to see the intended target, only to find Oliver with his back to her and the man.

There was no time to think and Felicity immediately did the only thing she could. She stepped forward and intercepted the man as he rushed forward and tried to stab Oliver in the back. She met the man's eyes, wide in shock, for just a second before he stepped back and ran.

Felicity slowly looked down to see that she had unconsciously grabbed the knife from where it was protruding from her stomach. There was already blood coating her hands and a strange rushing noise filled her ears. Her knees buckled and she was grabbed from behind.

The next thing she knew was that she was on the floor. Diggle was kneeling next to her pressing down on her stomach. He was saying something to her, a constant stream of words that she couldn't understand. Looking away she found Oliver. He had eyes only for her as he cushioned her head, stroking her hair or touching her face. The last thing she remembered was the look of desperation on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm claiming artistic license for my vague medical diagnosis in this chapter.**

**This is the last chapter, a little choppy in the end, but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Felicity woke up groggily and with a dry mouth. Swallowing thickly she opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed. The events of the charity ball came back to her quickly after she tried to move and her stomach protested.

Her thoughts immediately went to Oliver, wondering if he was alright, if the man that had tried to stab him had somehow got to him. She didn't panic for long because as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting she noticed that the lump on the chair next her bed was in fact Oliver. He was asleep, sitting at a horrible angle, but a blanket was covering him except for the one arm nearest to her bed which was dangling over the side of the chair. He wasn't wearing a jacket, he never did if he could help it, but he was still in his shirt from the ball. If it was night now and Oliver was asleep, Felicity hated to think how long she had been unconscious.

The door to her room opened and Diggle quietly let himself in. When he looked at her Felicity gave him a tired smile but put her finger to her lips to indicate the sleeping Oliver.

Grinning widely Diggle walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You had us worried, Ms Smoak," he gently chided.

"Sorry," she whispered back and Diggle immediately passed her some water.

"You've been in and out of it the past day," Diggle explained without prompting. "You were asleep for a while but the charity ball was a little over twenty-four hours ago. Do you remember what happened?"

"I got stabbed. Thanks you know, for stopping me from bleeding out."

Diggle didn't dignify that with an answer. "Doc said you got off lucky. It was a small knife, was a clean cut and that really there was more blood than damage. You'll be a bit tender for a while but no complications."

Felicity let out a breath. "Good, that's good."

"Are we going to talk about why you got stabbed?"

"If it's all the same, not really." She nodded at Oliver, amazed that he was still asleep through their whispered conversation. "Did he do anything stupid?"

Diggle raised an eyebrow. "It's Oliver Queen, of course he did. He hasn't left since you got here and that's probably the only reason he hasn't gone and visited the guy that stabbed you in his jail cell."

"He got caught?"

"It took a second for everyone to realise what had happened but while me and Oliver helped you Roy managed to chase down the guy. Word is he lost his son in the Glades tragedy and wanted Moira Queen to feel the same pain as he did. Lance pulled a few stings and got a detective he trusts on the case."

"Yay, team," Felicity offered.

"You ready to face the music?" Diggle asked nodding at Oliver.

"I supposed he'd be grumpy if he found out I'd been awake for so long."

"Grumpy is not the half of it." Walking around to the other side of the bed Diggle carefully rested a hand on Oliver's should. "Oliver," he called and the younger man immediately woke up, tense and alert.

Oliver spared a glance at Diggle before zeroing in at the bed. When he saw the awake and smiling Felicity he sagged back into his chair.

"Felicity," he murmured.

"Hi."

"I'm just going to find a nurse," Diggle announced. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Oliver stood up and moved to sit on the side of her bed. Gently he cupped the side of her face, his other hand reaching out to reassuringly squeeze her hand. "You scared me," he admitted softly. "What were you thinking, Felicity?" he whispered, angry but mostly afraid of what could have been.

"You didn't see him and there wasn't enough time," Felicity answered. "I wasn't planning on being stabbed, I don't think anyone does really, but all I was trying to do was get in his way or distract him so you could do your whole ninja thing."

"Felicity, if the knife was any longer or any of a hundred different things changed we might not be having this conversation."

Reaching out to cup his own cheek Felicity made sure he had her attention. "I am fine, Oliver. A little sore but I will heal." Oliver tried to interrupt but she wouldn't let him. "You would have done exactly the same thing had our roles been reversed and unless you decide to never step in front of a bullet or a knife or anything vaguely life-threatening towards me, then you don't have a say in what I decide to do or not do to save your life. Do you understand?"

"Felicity."

"Either we get to save each other's lives or not at all Oliver Queen, those are your two options if you want to have a relationship with me. Partners are equal and I will not spend my life wrapped up in cottonwool because the thought of me hurt is unpleasant for you."

Diggle returned then with a nurse who wanted to check over Felicity's wound now that she was fully awake. Oliver didn't want to leave but wasn't given much choice. Before he left he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and without words conveyed his understanding of her terms. He may not like it, but Felicity would look out for him the same way he would look out for her. He couldn't ask for anything less.

* * *

Felicity tried to get Oliver to go home and change or even sleep when Diggle promised to stay with her that night. She was already falling asleep again and assured him he wouldn't be missing much before she fully fell asleep. She assumed he went home though because when she woke up the next morning Diggle was gone and Oliver was wearing a different set of clothes and his stubble which was more of a beard the day before was back to normal.

"Morning," he greeted her as she rubbed her eyes. "How do you feel?" he asked as he handed over her glasses.

"Sore," she mumbled, "and ready to go home."

"This place isn't so bad," a voice said from the doorway.

"Tommy," Felicity said brightly as the man himself wheeled his chair in through the door. Walking wasn't on his list of achievements yet, not unless there were people helping him and a handrail. "Nice wheels," she said nodding at the wheelchair.

"The suspension is crap but I'm getting a hang of the handling," he laughed. "But for you I would bring you the stars, so absconding with a wheelchair while the nurses weren't looking was a piece of cake."

"Smooth," Felicity snorted.

"I thought so. Thea visited me earlier and told me what happened. Glad to see you awake, Smoak."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"But, look on the bright side."

"There is a bright side to this?" Oliver deadpanned.

"Sure, compared to this your second date is going to be delightful."

Oliver let out a snort and Felicity couldn't help but laugh. "Stop, please," she said wiping away a tear, "it hurts to laugh."

"Sorry," Tommy said taking her hand and kissing it.

They spent the next ten minutes in easy chatter before Tommy decided to leave, not wanting to incur the wrath of his nurses. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He expertly turned his chair around and made his way out of the room. "Look after her Queen," he threw over his shoulder, "she's special."

"I know," Oliver said smiling down at Felicity.

* * *

Tommy was right though. After Felicity was released from hospital and suitably recovered Oliver took her out for their second date and it was delightful.

Tommy was also eventually released from hospital. He moved to a rehab facility, but his case looked good, and they all but guaranteed a full recovery.

And so a year after the Glades had fallen their entire group found themselves together again. Verdant was closed for the night and instead they were having their own celebration for those that lived and memorial for those that did not. Oliver and Tommy were laughing over drinks at the bar, like old friends again. Felicity was nearby sharing a private joke with John, keeping an eye on Oliver, her boyfriend of a year. Roy and Thea, and Laurel, would be arriving later after their previous arrangements, Roy promising to pick up some food on the way in.

It had been a long year, with its ups and downs, but they had survived. And out of the dust Oliver had found a new relationship and saved an old friendship. He was surrounded by friends and family and wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, especially for those who have been reviewing/following since I started this little trilogy. This story is here because of you.**


End file.
